heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.02.06 - Suzie and her Uzi
So Nate has this quest: keep Rose from going nuts. She was beaten up recently and just can't take it slowly. Nate is also eager to go after the cyborgs, but there is a good deal of planning and fact-finding to do before they are ready. His clever plan for today is to bring Rachel to Rose's apartment for dinner. Because, anyway, it is about time they meet. His relationship with Rose has become something very serious, so meeting the family is normal (it is normal, right?). Besides Rose needs more friends. He opens the door of the apartment and invites Rachel in, sending a brief telepathic signal to Rose to know they have arrived. What could possible go wrong? They can always order pizza. Pizza is good for everything. Nate's quest is to keep Rose from going nuts and he's bringing RACHEL? The refugee from a hellish future who can't even trust her own memories? It's a bold move from Nate, that's for sure! For Rachel's part, she's only too happy to get out of the X-Mansion. The presence of Isaac, a man with the ability to wipe out mutant powers, at the Xavier Institute has given her an incentive to be just about anywhere else. She's had her powers taken by the man twice already, and she's not looking for Round Three. For all that, though, Rachel's in a good mood, and as Nate opens the door for them she folds her arms and quirks an eyebrow at him, trying to keep a smirk off her face. She's not trying very hard, though, and quickly gives up altogether. "Got your own key already, I see." She observes cheerfully, and follows him inside. ...And Nate worries so much about others' conditions, Rose is actually adding makeup over the black eye that is now fading to that sickening green/yellow/purple, while the other remains hidden beneath an eye patch. No more damage could be done there. Perhaps some cover up will ease him up and not look too bad to company, though she is not totally concerned about the latter. Any further damage is hidden beneath clothing. A top of black laced with white like a corset up the back, leaving the visual of her spine bare where x's and o's of ribbon and tugged fabric did not hinder visual. Cinched at the waist appropriately, leather like leggings covering her legs, tucked in their hug into heavy boots. Company, time to dress outside of sleepwear or exercise gear, but sitting at the bar stretch of her kitchenette Rose is sipping from her mug that reads 'What do we want?! Coffee!! When do we want it?!? I will fucking cut you...' Once she feels that familiar brush in her mind two other mugs are filled with coffee, though the bitter edge to the percolated brew says it is ethnic, strong, chicory... Glancing up towards the door she speaks, swiveling to face Nate and his company to press her back against the eave of the bar. "I took the liberty of ordering Thai." "Like I need keys," replies Nate with a grin. "Besides, we have been pretty close for a year." Just the L word wasn't mentioned until the morning after the Homecoming at Xavier's. "Thai is good!" He replies to Rose. Er... it is? "Do you like Thai?" He asks Rachel quietly. "Rose, this is Rachel, my... sister from another timeline. Well, you know how things are in my family. Rachel, Rose Wilson, my girlfriend. She is a meta, so we can talk about super-business without worry." And then she adds to Rachel, telepathically, <> "Breaking and entering." Rachel says drolly. "It /must/ be serious." But despite her mild teasing, she returns his grin easily. "Thai's good." She replies quietly, echoing his own reply, but Rachel barely glances at him as she says it, her eyes instead seeking out Rose. She can't help it, she's curious about her 'little brother's' girlfriend. As Nate introduces her, she can't help but laugh a bit. "That's never not going to sound weird." She remarks, then raises her hand to give Rose a bit of a wave. "But it's true." Even if she doesn't really look anything like him, with flaming red hair and green eyes. "Hi." Rachel's eyes focus on Rose's mug for a second, before flicking back up to meet the other woman's gaze. There's a bit of a smirk on her lips to show she appreciated the slogan written there. |Got it.| She sends back to Nate telepathically, sounding unconcerned. Rose is sliding her gaze from Nate to his sista'-from-anotha'-time slip for the casual once over that is refraining from her typical people analyzing skills. Those are usually harsh and unwavering, weighed. The weight remains, but solely out of instinct and the natural ease that it comes in. A profound lack of trust is what has caused -those- looks. "I take it from your dads line?" She says in regards to the looks, having met Cyclops once or twice now, but never seen the eyes. To the wave Rose gives a light salute and gestures to the coffee. "It's strong, if coffee is not your thing I think there's beer left and a mini bar of liquor... Water and soda." Don't forget the essentials! "I ordered plenty of Pad Thai just in case the others are not liked." Looking back to Rachel she offers a half-quirked smile. "You don't look too much worse the wear despite your run-in." Yes, she got it out of Nate... Somewhat. "We got out lightly from that, there were some dinosaurs involved, too, and even Superman," mentions Nate, picking one of the coffee mugs. Rose already knows about Hope, and her story includes even more time travel than Rachel's. So she knows the kind of expected weirdness. "So I assume the Justice League did the rest of the damage control, I bet the news reports were pretty crazy," because the X-Men are kinda shy about staying to cleanup after that kind of situation. "I want to tell you the whole story, but can't yet." Rachel doesn't mind being given the once-over, she's the interloper here after all. Her eyes slide sideways toward Nate when parentage is brought up. After all, his wasn't particularly... conventional, and Rachel's not about to spill the beans on that one. |You're so answering that one.| She says into Nate's mind, even as she shrugs. "Same parents, different timeline." She says, as if that's absolutely normal. "I look like Mom, I don't know what Nate's excuse is." The lure of the coffee is too strong to ignore any longer, and Rachel walks across the apartment to scoop up a mug, cradling it in both hands. "Coffee's great." She assures Rose, before taking a wary sip and finding it to her liking. "Sounds good." She remarks on the food order - then groans, a bit theatrically, and looks at the ceiling for a moment when Rose brings up that particular run-in. "NOT my finest hour." Rachel says ruefully. "But Nate got to me before anything except my pride got damaged. I'll take being rescued by my little brother over the alternative." As Nate chips in, though, Rachel frowns a bit and mouths 'dinosaurs?' to him. She WAS unconscious after all, and it looks like she didn't read the full report. Kon wants to bust in all, "Did I hear someone say, Superman?" And strike a pose but as soon as he thinks about it he realizes several things, he'd be exposing is Kryptonian hearing, show everyone he eavesdrops all the time and his dork would just hang out there. It'd be super cheesy. First impressions with the hot redheads that surround Nate isn't that great already even if Kon's about to fall under the impression Nate is from some backwoods colony of the future that produces rock star supermodels with uber psychic powers. So Conner Kent just settles for the boring knock knock entry approach, "Aloha, my people! " The young man's voice carrying from the hall in to the diner kitchen area. Dressed in an olive drab military jacket with a grey hoodie underneath the tall dark shaven headed blue eyed male makes his appearance with a wave and a toothy white smile. "I smell coffee." "Dinosaurs, and Romans, and Nazis, it was fun," replies Nate. Except even he freaked out for a second there. Despite the rumors, he didn't travel back from the future. Time travel is not within his field of expertise. Neither are dinosaurs. When Conner makes his presence known, Nate directs an inquiring look to Rose. Expected visit? "Conner, hello!" He greets the young man. "My sister Rachel," he says, making introductions. "Conner Kent, he is a common friend. Actually, he introduced me to Rose." And, hrm, he has a secret identity. Awkward. "Oh my.." Rose says to finish Nate's sentence of one hell of a mixture. "And this other who is a power drainer?" That one has Rose truly curious. Someone genetically created for a purpose or just amok - that is her underlying concern. The coffee is already mixed in the cups, the bottom needing stirred and bearing sweetened condensed milk that makes the bitterness dulled down, but not for potencys sake. "We all lose our grace somewhere, at least you get back up quickly as well." Saying that her eye slides from Rachel to Nate, the smirk hanging on the edge of the mug to remain hidden in part. "Does he tell you to slow down too?" Kon's arrival was not expected, but he wasn't uninvited. His entry has Rose tensing, the handle on her mug already having been snapped off at some point, but lateky tension is normal although waning back towards being her usual self. On edge and ready. "I was expecting a large somoan man bearing my Thai food, but look what the cat drug in." Humor is hard to read on Rose but it's there, behind a subarctic gaze. "I'll try not to sleep through it next time." Rachel says, still faintly chagrined. Rose's mention of Isaac, even obliquely, makes her expression turn a bit grim, but she shakes off her dark mood before it can settle on her. "Not someone you want to meet." She replies, and shakes her head, eyes flicking over to Nate. "I'm tempted to find somewhere else to crash until that's dealt with." Rose's question draws her attention back, and Rachel grins and shakes her head. "Not with Hope around. He can't worry about us both, and she's far more trouble." Rachel shoots a look at Nate, then frowns slightly, turning back to Rose. "You know Hope, right? Our... Niece, I guess." Rachel's head actually turns toward the apartment's door a second before Kon's boisterous greeting, and she shoots a questioning look at Nate, but relaxes when he calls back. Even with her shields in place, she picks up a bit of tension from Rose, but... she'll follow Nate's lead. "Guilty." Of being Nate's sister, she means, and Conner gets a smirk and a wave. "Nope and nope. But Thai food sounds awesome about now." Looking around the room before leaning towards Rose and giving her a small nudge, "So does kohfeh." That smile forming in to a grin even if he avoids eye contact. Don't want to gloat with his two to her one and all, plus that is a buncha un-needed conversing that shouldn't be done in front of other people. "Rachel? Oh yeah I heard about you. "Power draining? It would be no shocker that they're open around here about meta-mutant-alien various junk. "So uh.... are you?" His fingertip rises up and swirls around his head. One could take that another direction. Kon's nudge is met with a motion that is as if it was a dance of sorts, his nudge is barely a graze before legs come uncrossed and she is sliding from the stools other side and going into cabinets to retrieve another cup and line the bottom with that thick sweetened cream. Rose seems rather affixed on what she is doing, hard task and all, pouring that hot brew over the top and dropping a spoon with an audible *tink* of metal on ceramic, sliding it across the counter to Kon as he speaks to Rachel. Glancing to Nate as words finally seem to parse out and sink in. "Niece.. But.. I thought..." He voice trails and hands rise as fingers do a little dance. "...sister? Cousin..?" Her head shakes. "Dinosaurs, Nazi's, Romans, Cyberassholes." Can you imagine that line up doing the Time Warp together? Yeah so can she, that's why it's disturbing. A shrug and she doesn't bother trying further to figure it all out. "My place is open, as you can see, feel free if you need the peace and quiet or to get out of dodge, /so far/ it has worked for me." Rose offers to Rachel. "Nate's made himself at home. Mi casa...something?" A waffling gesture in the air as Kon makes introductions and gets coffee'd. Rachel seems to find Conner's swirly-finger gesture amusing. "Crazy? 'Fraid so." She replies, a gleam in her eyes as she very deliberately misinterprets the question - and then her voice arrives in his head without traveling via his ears. |And like Nate? Definitely.| She grins a little smugly as she shows off, unable to help herself. Hearing Rose deal with the inevitable confusion that sets in when too many of the Summers-Grey clan is mentioned, Rachel half-turns to direct a sympathetic look her way. "It gets confusing, I know. And that's not even all of us." That unhelpful little comment delivered, she looks a bit surprised when Rose makes her offer. "Thanks. I might." Rachel sounds serious, but she glances back at Nate with a slightly apologetic, but mostly impish look. "I promise you can kick me out if it's a bad time, though." Okay, so Conner is not even bothering to play normal human. That means Nate is free to talk about weird stuff, right? "Hope is the other Nate's adoptive daughter. That is a... hmm, version of me that is an old man and all cyborged." Cyborg? Maybe there is a link with Cyberdata there. "Pretty sure he is from yet another future place. I still have to talk with him at length." That has probably filled the monthly quota of weird for anyone that is not from Nate's family. "On the other hand. Yes, this is Rachel and I told you about her last time we saw Hope." See, Conner? Nate is your best buddy and introduces you the hottest girls. "She has exactly the same powers I do, so watch your... mind." "All I needed to know." Kon clears his throat and begins to stir the cup Rose just handed him, "I'd superhero secret handshake you but I don't want Nate thinking I was groping up on one of his sister-cousins." The handsome grin Superboy has had lingering spreads across his features. "Same powers? Does that mean she knows I am... Superman!?" Haha. "Kohfeh is good as usual Rosie Posie, thanks." Rosie... Cringe, eye tic. "This home-maker shit is getting me pet names. Thankfully I ordered take out and lack an apron." There's a knock on the door this time and Rose is heading around the counter with her mug getting set aside. Once her back is facing the group in passing that back-strapped mini arsenal of large blades and twin revolvers can be seen at the base of her spine, one hand reaching back to flick a strap of a holster and switch the safety to red. "This better be the Thai food." Though all the while in revenge for the Rosie from Kon she is thinking up a sickeningly sweet pet name for him as well. Nate has his! Rose isn't even going to discuss her family, the roots are not as twisted, but everything else, is. Rachel's quite content to let Nate explain that there's a much bigger, much older, and much more cybernetic version of himself running around. Rachel's happy to be, as far as she knows, unique. She looks at Nate and tilts her head as he delivers his 'threat' to Conner. "Rose can deal with the rest of him?" She suggests, before switching her gaze back to Conner, and laughs a bit at his reference to an invasive 'handshake'. She shakes her head, clearly not at all offended. "Trust me. It wouldn't be Nate you'd have to worry about." She tells him, before snorting a bit. "I could tell you what you had for breakfast this morning." She says lightly, "But I'm trying to keep my mind to myself." Her look of amusement sharpens into a slightly evil smile. "I'm told it's impolite to go rummaging around in people's heads." Rachel's enjoying the banter, but looks up when the door is knocked again, and gets a look at Rose's weaponry as she passes by. That makes her eyebrows go up a touch, but she doesn't comment. Must be a rough neighborhood. The Bronx Zoo is a block away, but Rose is not armed because of possible escaped tigers and lions. In fact, when the door is knocked, Nate directs his telepathy outside for a quick mind-scan, relaxing only when he verifies the newcomers are harmless. "I'll help her with the food," he mentions, following the white haired young woman. "Superman, uh?" He snickers at Conner. "Chill, Lady Death. It's yo foodage." Who needs mind fishing when you got ultra ears. Kon's gaze follows Rachel's towards Rose's backside and he states, "Suzie the home maker likes her uzi's." As if that explains it all. Deathstroke the Terminator's daughter and she has been going through hell lately, who wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't packing some heat even in the kitchen. His eyes retract before he looks impolite and they situate back on Rachel, "Yeah, mind mojo isn't cool in the least. It's like cheating." His knuckles lift up off the table in front of him and rap the side of his skull, "And lately my brain house has been a frat party for telepaths." That also acts as an explanation to all. A look is tossed after Nate and Conner grins, "Feh, why not? I technically am not lying." The X'ers are no strangers to clones. Thats a home hitting topic. "So... Rachel, whats your thing? Like what do you do? Whats the haps?" Making small-talk while the other to deal with the food. Opening the door the Taiwanese-American stands there with a big paper bag, looking up with the ticket in hand and a startled look on his face. "You order food?" "Yeah, that'd be me.." Rose states not bothering to reach behind her again to turn on the safety or make any motion of the like to the already startled looking man, paying him and settling that to let Nate take the bags. Casting him a small smile one shoulder rises and falls. "I don't have to get your family to accept them. She can come in without knocking but tell her the mind thing is far creepier. Even you knock there." Walking back towards the group she pauses and glances back at Nate. "An old you is wandering around? That I have to see..." Coming back to where the group is she starts setting out paper and plastic dishes... Yep, she doesn't' like the real deal, too much work. Looking between Rachel and Conner she shakes her head slowly. "He wears his underwear on the outside... Don't listen to him." Deadpan... Is she joking? Rachel notices where Conner's looking, and has an inkling that it might not be Rose's... arsenal... that he's looking at. She doesn't say anything, just smiles quietly to herself and finds a spot at the kitchen counter to lean against, taking another sip of her coffee and crossing one booted foot over the other comfortably. Rachel doesn't look particularly abashed when cheating is brought up, but her expression becomes a bit more serious when Conner explains his objections. "Got it." She tells him, and shrugs. "I'm one you don't have to worry about." Despite what she said before, she won't go fishing around inside his skull. He's not one of the bad guys, after all. With them, her ethics are a bit more... flexible. She offers a questioning look at the continuing 'Superman' references, and then smiles ruefully at his question. "Lately? Get myself knocked unconscious and have to be rescued by Nate." She shrugs. "Everyone else knows, I'll just get it out of the way now. Other than that...?" She looks at him for a moment before deciding how to answer. "I'm as much a stranger around here as Nate. Whole new world to discover." Well, she can hardly say she's an X-Man, can she? As the others rejoin them, Rachel snickers at Rose's comment. "Noted." She glances back at Conner. "Never a good look." She tells him. "I do not wear my underwear on the outside! Wrong dude." Kon was not looking! Well probably /a little/ he tends to be a people watcher especially when they're of the female variety and Rose is one fit specimen, but then again what female around him isn't? So guilty it is - just part of the package that is Superboy. His teammates and battle buddies are used to it by now and probably don't even notice. Rachel though... Both brows lift at female mutant's response, "Oh really now? Has Nate told you I am an excellent tour guide? Plus I'm rather handy at last minute rescue situations." Larger smile inserted. Nate nods to Rose. "Hope's dad. I need to catch him for a serious chat soon." Because there are a hundred questions he wants to make. He brings the food to the bar and begins pulling boxes out of the paper bag. A good number of them. But Rose was wise at bringing extra food, since Conner is here, and Nate eats more than the average tiger. "Hey, I didn't give them the details, Ray. Just..." he shrugs apologetically. "I had to give an explanation the other day, when I felt you waking up. This reminds me," Nate looks at Conner, "did you got anything new from the Justice League. Because I am curious about what happened with those time displaced people and lizards. And if they plan to do anything about a certain missing mutant that can poke holes in time. Oh... and Magneto." Rose had no clue Kon was part of the JLA as well, this gets a light brow perk and a pause in her setting out the cutlery.. That explains enough. It also renders her semi-silent as she reserves herself to just listening. None of these are groups she is a part of, just the people and sometimes the name drops are familiar ones. " So Hope's dad is future-you?" She inquires, shaking a fork at him as well as her head. "Did I get one right?" Though as the convo rolls on she is dishing herself out some thai noodles as well as a skewer of seasoned and coated chicken. Seems to be the main meat of all of these dishes save some have shrimp tossed in as well. Sweet and spicy, the lot of it, though Rose is digging for whatever seems to bear a volcanic red sauce to layer over her noodles. "Depends on the side of town, but the Nazi's will fit in despite the time displacement." Prize addition to underground groups as well as ones like HYDRA. Oh the fun. "Dump the Romans on a college campus and they'll be mistaken for toga partiers in a frat.... The dinosaurs are a problem..." Aren't there islands for those?? Food. Nom. Conner's indignation does it. Rachel's suddenly snorting back laughter in a probably very undignified manner. "Sorry." She says, when she's gotten that under control, but she doesn't really sound it. Something flickers in her eyes when he makes his offer, but Rachel shakes her head with a smile. "You know something? Nate never mentioned any of that." Nothing like dropping your little brother in it. "But if you're talking about a personal tour... I kinda already have a guide, if you know what I mean?" No reason to be impolite! Rachel's smile broadens into a grin. "And I'm usually self-rescuing, but thanks for the offer!" Pushing away from the bar to give Nate room to deliver the food, Rachel gives him a nudge as she steps aside, a quick answer to his apology that tells him not to be silly, and then hovers just at his shoulder, looking at the food with interest without /quite/ being in the way. She takes the opportunity to quietly remind him of something. "Hey. I got into trouble and you got me out of it. I owe you one." She tells him - just in case he thought she really was aggrieved. "You need to bulk up if he IS future-you." Rachel tells Nate as she muses on Rose's question, and finally gets out of his way to grab some food for herself. She goes quiet after trying some, coming up for air about a minute later to say, slightly indistinctly, "This is good stuff." "That is question number three or four I got for him," says Nate, smirking to Rose. Then he works in putting food on everyone's dishes. "It is pkay, Ray. Next time I'll let you rescue me. And, hey, I am bulking up," he notes to Rachel. Still a long way to be Cable's size, but he is three inches taller than when he crossed realities a year and a half ago. "Huh? Course he didn't. Scumbag, Nate." Kon scratches his head then shrugs, "Offers on the table, I was just trying to be polite. Whatevs." The smile he is sporting says he's good natured about it all and just having fun. No bruised Super-ego and the teasing is exactly what it is, teasing now. Serious note again the JLA stuff, "Uhm I dunno man I still haven't gotten my club membership ID in the mail yet. I'm kinda just part of that whole gig just cus Superman is all like... Kon, you should totes chill with my crew, homeslice and I'm all like word O.G." His conversation goes on with himself for half a minute back and forth before he looks at the others and stops his talking by shoving a bunch of noodles in his mouth. Nom nom is right. Kon's always hungry. It's also part of the package. Between a slurp he replies, "Sorry not heard word on any of those. I can shake the Justice tree a bit and see what branches out, though. Especially where it concerns Hope. Family digs and all, I get that." Conner slowly turns his attentions to Rose and smiles, "You're an awesome order out cook, Rosie. Really give those fingers a work out." Rose is staring with a noddle hanging out from between her lips, half-bent over the plate, fork hovering mid-air and that blue eye bearing some indiscernable emotion with her moment in pause. Her fork drops and she finishes silently sucking that rice noodle up where it flicks at the end and leaves a dabble fo red curried sauce on her nose. Pinched between two fingers a paper napkin is snapped out and used to -dab- the sauce off her face like they were having fine dining at a 5 star restaurant and she was the Duchess of York. Sidling up to Nate she uses that same napkin to dab a bit of sauce from one corner of his mouth. "Nownow, let's not dicuss the odd familial heritage anymore and how the tree seems to be leaning a bit to the right in the present. Tsk." A faux British accent borne with it. Moving around the counter though, her gaze is focused on Conner with his odd dribble of words that fall from his mouth. "I don't know what side you be representin' but you really need to cut it or es'plain what yo' problem is!" In saying that she about goes tow to toe with Kon and widens her arms as well as rights her posture... Short in comparison to him when even puffed up and strutting like a prize hen, talking like a gangsta Rose is likely eyeballing his collarbone ridge or less. Poking Kon in the chest for emphasis she uses that little force to step back and walk behind Rachel. "You and me both sister. Lets be besties!" Blonde perky voice! The huge plastic smile then fades as she looks to Kon and then the rest of them after her reenactment. "I don't know what's going on, but Conner.. Lay off the Fresh Prince of Bel Air." Comedic moment over, Rose is pulling back out her stool after dusting it off. Sooo confused. Rachel smiles back at Conner, feeling oddly relieved. She's finding that she likes Nate's friends, so offending them wasn't her plan. "Thanks. Didn't want you to get the wrong idea." She offers another quick grin. As Nate protests that he is bulking up, and despite the fact that he's at least six inches taller than her, Rachel can't quite keep herself from reaching out and brushing at the white streak in his hair with a thoughtful expression, before glancing at Rose and commenting. "It's not spreading yet." Going back to her food, which is basically a bit of everything, and of which Rachel is clearly enjoying every bite, she listens to Conner's monologue with a certain amount of bemusement. It doesn't get in the way of her eating - it takes Rose's display to manage that! She looks curious as Rose approaches Conner, but her eyebrows only climb up her forehead as she sets him straight, gangsta style. She's too busy laughing to reply to the faintly terrifying perkiness, but she does manage to raise her hand in case Rose wants to set the whole thing off with a fist bump on the way past. "Rose, you're dork and all up on my Koolaid. Get off my flow." Kon seems to playfully deflate only to resume eating with slurps and munching. "And wrong ideas is my middle name." That totally doesn't sound as cool when said out loud. They probably telepath heard it too and it was equally lame. Nate was just beginning to enjoy his food when first Conner and then Rose do their weird theatrical almost dialog. He just stares, bemused, "they were mostly normal yesterday..." he notes to Rachel quietly, mock-grumbling at the ruffling. Laughing, he reaches to grab Rose's arm and pull her back to her seat. "You are just as bad as him. Ray will never let me live this down." Fist bump! Heck yeah. Rose totally took Ray up on that in passing and even tossed in the exaggerated withdrawal and finger wiggle. "Besties." Hand gestured gun and trigger pull with a wink and she is tugged back into her seat, plucking up another skewer and dipping it in a sauce she had missed! Watching Kon through half masted gaze as she takes a bite, propping her shoulder against Nates in a nudge. "Sorry 'bout it." Rose says with a smirk and a dripping sarcasm to Kon, winking just before she passes a glance between Nate and Rachel. "Tch, she dapped me, she's in." Now the laugh starts to come, just a small thing that shakes her shoulders as doing so aloud is now interrupted by a bite of food. "I don't believe you." Rachel tells Nate flatly, and adds a disbelieving look for emphasis, though a smile is playing at the corner of her lips, and she gives in and laughs again when Nate grabs Rose. "Totally." She agrees with the other woman, doing her best to match her perky tone from before, then turns to Nate. "Hey, don't feel you can't join in just because I'm here!" She teases her brother. Conner sits back and pats his stomach, "That was a good snack. I should probably get rollin' though, I only really came by to say hi and scope out another of Nate's sister-cousins." And check on the new one-eyed Rose who seems to be holding up as well as expected. Almost better than he did when Hellspont turned his brain to soup. The chair Superboy is sitting on clatter-scrapes as he stands upright. "Yes yes, new group, new peeps, too good for us. Be seeing you Junior." Rose says, almost completely sobering, but Rachel's little display does get a small smirk to return. Glancing sidelong to Nate as she sets her skewer done and pushes her plate aside she's done with the ethnic buffet as well, for now. "I've seen you cut loose, don't lie.. Or make me tell her stories." Rising slowly Rose leans forward and shoves a few boxes to Thai towards Kon. "Takeout, reserves, something." "Et tu, Rayray?" Nate smirks at the redhead. But seems she is having fun, which is very good considering how nasty has been out there last month at Xavier's. Another smile is directed to Rose, "go ahead with the stories, I am invulnerable to shame and you are having too much fun. And see you later Conner." Rachel eyes flick down to Conner's stomach, then back up to his face, with a look that clearly says 'snack?!'. She wouldn't like to be responsible for feeding the man when he's really hungry. He might eat HER. She gives Conner a wave as he stands. "Good to be scoped out. Really." She says, and means it. At least in the sense that 'scoped out' means 'met'. "I'll send the rest over, so you can meet the whole set." Let Conner think that Nate has an even bigger supply of redheaded sister-cousins, it can only score Nate extra man-points. "See you around, Conner." Turning a keen gaze on Nate as Rose needles him, she proves immune to his classical allusions. "Absolutely." Turning to Rose, Rachel asks almost gleefully, "There are stories?" Nate's declaration of shamelessness does nothing to blunt her interest... ...and then her cellphone buzzes. "Oh you're kidding." She says in annoyance, debates ignoring it, but finally gives in and flips it open. And instantly regrets it. "Gotta go." She tells the others. "Sorry." She stands up, then pauses with a smirk. "I'll be back for those stories, though!" With a backwards wave, she heads for the door. Category:Log